Candilejas
by JanuaryEleven
Summary: Ese lugar queda fijo en su mente por motivos que no logra recordar, pero aquella anciana visita el lugar de forma recurrente. Y él lucha por compartir un postre con ella. [One-shot]


**Candilejas.**

 _Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

La estación casi llega a su fin. Las corrientes de aire parecen ser más intensos con el paso de los días, arrebatando algunas hojas de tallos débiles a los árboles. El sol era opacado en ciertas ocasiones por densas nubes grises. Aunado a eso, el trinar de las aves iba disminuyendo, pues el clima cálido desaparece con lentitud y llegaba el momento de emigrar.

Ya casi era el día en que la primavera diría adiós y el otoño un hola.

A lo lejos se escucha el ladrido de algunos perros, la aspiradora de hojas, algunos niños jugando en un parque ubicado colina abajo.

Pero algo lleva siendo rutina desde hace algunos años. Una anciana de cabellos plata llega todas las tardes a sentarse en una banca solitaria en la cima de la colina, teniendo una agradable vista del parque y la ciudad. No lleva la cuenta de cuantas primaveras ha pasado en ese lugar, sólo para contemplar el hermoso paisaje.

Lo más cercano a una cuenta, sería alrededor de cincuenta.

Ni un sólo día llevó alguna bolsa de papel con migajas de pan, o algún niño que pudiese indicar que fuese nieto suyo. Era como si estuviera perdida y ese sitio fuera el único que recordara.

Sin embargo, ese día aparece un anciano de ágil paso. Tal parece que era un tanto más joven o tuvo una excelente condición en su lejana juventud puesto a que no requiere de bastón para apoyarse. En su diestra lleva una pequeña bolsa que parece le tiene cierto cuidado.

El señor mira en dirección a la banca. Intenta acomodar algunos de sus rebeldes cabellos sin mucho éxito. Después se dirige a sentarse junto a la anciana que parece no notar su presencia.

Contempla un rato el panorama que ella admira, mientras lo hace empieza a tararear una canción, manteniendo el ritmo con su pie que se alza y baja al compás.

La mujer mayor, sorprendida al notar que estaba acompañada, se gira para ver el perfil de su acompañante.

—Conozco esa canción —dice de pronto—. Estoy segura que es de hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí, es una muy especial —más al terminar pudo darse cuenta de que perdió su atención, ya que se centró nuevamente en el hermoso cuadro natural.

Él, teniendo extremo cuidado, saca el contenido de la bolsa que carga, revelando un delicioso pastel con trozos de chocolate y dos cubiertos de plástico.

Aquel apetitoso aroma llega al cansado olfato de la anciana, que dirige su mirada al postre moteado. Y, como todo un caballero, él le extiende uno de los cubiertos.

—¿Quiere compartir este delicioso postre conmigo? —Pregunta con voz profunda y con algo parecido a la esperanza, aunque aún no la miraba a los ojos.

—Yo... —se detuvo, dubitativa. Parpadea un par de veces antes de ver que el anciano ahora si la mira.

Sus ojos finalmente se encontraron. Azules: temerosos, atormentados, confundidos; y azabaches: cálidos, emocionados, cansados.

De pronto, un chispazo.

—Por supuesto, mi adorado Gohan —sonrió.

—Mi amor, mi Videl —la abraza con suavidad—. Me has recordado.

—Por tus ojos, el brillo de ellos me traen de vuelta contigo —corresponde el abrazo.

No era necesario repetirse que se amaban, pues ella ya lo ha recordado. Entre candilejas se lo dijeron tantas veces, se amaron, se adoraron.

A veces hay días malos en los que ella no logra recordarlos, y otros, como éste, en que ambos pueden conversar un rato, ser felices por unos minutos. Pues ella volvería a olvidarlo.

No le importa intentarlo mil veces, siempre busca la forma de traerla de vuelta, compartiendo un trozo de pastel con trozos de chocolate...

...Justo como aquel día en que él le propuso estar unidos el resto de sus vidas, en el mismo sitio.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! Quiero agradecerles por leer este pequeño relato, es un gusto que tenía en mente por escribir hace ya algún tiempo. De paso me disculpo por no estar contestando reviews, tan pronto pueda lo haré. Muchas gracias.

Comentarios y tomatazos son bien recibidos.

Un saludo y nos leemos pronto.

~The girl sugarfree~


End file.
